


【寡红】题目未定长短未知 .03（下）

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO设定*红A寡O*时间线A2后*OOC预警
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	【寡红】题目未定长短未知 .03（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *红A寡O  
> *时间线A2后  
> *OOC预警

Natasha从没想过自己哪天会被人像是扛米袋一样扛在肩上还动弹不得，束缚着她的绯红雾气怎么看都是在作弊吧？

对方肩膀上突起的骨头硬硬地硌在她的胃上，如果不是训练有素的Black Widow，怕是连晚饭都要吐出来了。

然而毕竟是自己诱惑人家在先，此刻Natasha想要喊停也有些太晚了，她不满地挣扎了一下，上半身却被那人不轻不重地甩到了一旁的门框上。

还没等她说什么，身上的绯红雾气便迅速消散，接着整个人被扔到了大床上，她的身体不受控制地在床面上弹了两下，不小的冲击力让她甚至有点发懵。

Wanda居高临下地看着她，脸上仿佛凝了一层寒霜

“如果后悔的话现在还来得及，我的训练官。”

那女巫的声音硬邦邦地传进Natasha的耳朵里“我没有经验，一会弄痛你的话就不好了。”

“我有啊～”Natasha用手肘支撑起身体，歪着脑袋坏笑着看着Wanda，仿佛一只狡黠的红毛狐狸“不管是和Alpha…还是Omega…”

Wanda闭着眼做了个深呼吸，修长的手指解开了领口的纽扣“你还真的是……”

只见那女巫睁开了双眼，暗红色的瞳孔闪烁了一下“不知死活……”

特工感觉自己好像嗅到了一丝蔷薇的味道，但仔细品的话又掺杂着一股烟草味。

正当她发呆的时候，那女巫已经凑到了她的面前，向下看去，那敞开的衣领还能看到她精致的锁骨，不知是不是错觉，那细腻的皮肤上还覆着一层薄汗。

“怎么？Black Widow在床上这么放不开的吗？”

细长的手指勾起了Natasha的下巴，那冰凉还带着一点点潮湿的触感让她忍不住打了个激灵。特工皱起眉头，她现在的感觉简直就像是被Alpha的信息素冲昏头脑的普通Omega……

Wanda并不在意她的沉默，只是低下头去拉开了她衣服上的拉链，看着那雪白的肌肤逐渐暴露在视线里，女巫下意识吞咽了一下，而身下的人却捧住了她的脸。

“紧张了？”

Natasha伸手拉开她被汗水黏在额头的发丝，然后向下从她敞开的领口拉住她黑色的胸衣带子，微微用力拽出来又松开手。

清脆的响声回荡在卧室里，女巫眯起眼睛瞪着身下一脸挑衅的Natasha，眼中的红光突然闪烁了一下。

她舔舔嘴唇，拉住特工的手用力地按在床上，然后直接吻了上去。

对方生疏的吻技让Natasha忍不住笑了起来，然而还没等她收回笑意，下身的布料便被对方狠狠地撕开。

“这么着急？”

Natasha抬起腰来配合地脱下了那些已经被撕扯得破破烂烂的布料，手拽住Wanda的领口将她拉了过来，二人一起躺倒在床上。

看着眼底闪过一丝惊慌的女巫，特工笑着凑到她耳边“希望你能给我一些惊喜。”

Wanda眼底一暗，放在她脑袋旁边的手指勾动了一下。

“ah huh…”

Natasha迅速掐住她的手腕，举到了二人中间“虽然我很期待你在这个时候想用魔法增加情趣，但第一次我们还是传统一点如何？”

看着特工翡翠般的虹膜倒映着的绯红光芒，Wanda笑了笑，任由她抓着自己的手腕“好啊。”

女巫突然这么听话让Natasha心里有些疑惑，但她很快便无暇去顾及那些，因为那女巫已经从她的手中挣脱了出来，然后脱下身上的衣服细心地叠好放在了一旁。

那黑色的胸衣包裹下的浑圆呼之欲出，小腹上的肌肉线条一路延伸到裤子里，Wanda闭上眼做了个深呼吸，背过手去正要解开bra，身下的人却坐起身来。

她微凉的手顺着Wanda的裤边摸了进去，正要深入，却被对方按住肩膀推了回去，还没等Natasha反应过来，那人便将她死死压在了身下。

她感觉到Wanda的炙热顶在了她的洞口，突然的的接触让Natasha下意识缩了下身体，柔软的花瓣立刻包裹住了Wanda的顶端。

“害怕了？”Wanda笑着向前顶了顶，在听到Natasha的闷哼后笑意更甚。

“唔…我承认…”Natasha闭上眼睛抱住了Wanda的手臂，一边深呼吸一边适应着对方的腺体“确实有点出乎我的意料…”

Wanda不再说话，掐住她纤细的腰往下压去，直到她柔软的小口把那里彻底吞掉。

Natasha畅快地低吟一声，双手抱住女巫的肩头，带着她躺了下来，两个人在瞬间调换了位置。

只见那只红狐狸弯下腰，诱惑似地舔了舔Wanda胸口的挺立，挺翘的臀部高高抬起，被花液浸湿的腺体从她体内滑了出来，只剩端头还被她的穴口含着。

“享受就好…”

Natasha轻喘着坐了下来，那粗长的腺体再次深深顶进了她的体内，肉壁的皱褶被撑开，光滑的柱身不断地蹭过她体内的敏感，淫靡的交合声不断响彻在寂静的卧室里。

听着特工不加掩饰的呻吟声，Wanda的呼吸也愈发加重，她的双手不受控制地抚上对方跳动的胸口，却又像触电一般弹开。

Natasha拉住她的手按在自己胸前，身体快速起伏着，口中断断续续地询问着

“你…嗯…从刚才起就…一直在出汗…这么紧张吗…”

“管好你自己。”Wanda皱起眉头，坐起身将那人抱进怀里，死死压住她的腰向深处顶去。

“唔…不得不说…哈啊…”Natasha在她的脖颈蹭了蹭，擦掉了眼角溢出来的泪水“你真的…是我遇到过…最长的…啊……”

Wanda突然的加速让Natasha再也说不出话来，她索性闭上眼睛靠在女巫身上，任由她带着自己动作。

坚硬的顶端不停地撞击着Natasha的腔口，好几次甚至还顶了进去，退出时还会蹭到她体内的敏感，特工很快便被她弄得软成一团。

Wanda喘息着加快了速度，眼中的红光闪烁得愈发强烈。

“嗯…慢…慢点……”

高潮后的身体太过敏感，可那女巫却仍然保持着刚才的速度不停撞击着她，不知道为什么，Natasha身上的伤痕也跟着愈发刺痛，伤痕的边缘仿佛火焰在灼烧，她甚至能看到星星点点的猩红色火光在她的皮肤上蔓延。

疼痛和体内不断叠加的快感让特工几乎要晕过去，她颤抖着夹紧了体内的硬挺，花液喷涌着从二人连接的缝隙浇灌出来，甚至打湿了Wanda的小腹。

敏感至极的花穴被不停贯穿着，肉壁不停地收缩咬紧，不知过了多久，Natasha甚至觉得自己已经有些意识模糊了，可这要命的Alpha却一点要射的意思都没有。

“不…唔……”Natasha咬紧下唇，她才不会求饶呢……但她确实已经被Wanda逼到了崩溃的边缘，如果再这样下去，Natasha感觉自己有可能会被强迫进入发情期。

即使再不甘愿，Natasha还是软了下来，她抱紧Wanda的脖子，牙齿软软地咬在Wanda的耳廓

“唔…不要了…Wanda…”

听到她弱气的讨饶，Wanda重重顶了两下，扒在她身上的Omega立刻失控地咬住了她，整个人剧烈地痉挛着到达了今晚最后一次的高潮。

朦胧中，Natasha感觉自己被放到了床上，那人从自己体内退了出去，大股液体顺着花穴涌了出来，滑过她的后穴流到床上。

Wanda头也不回地下了床，直直地走进了浴室里。她看着镜子中的自己，依附在眸子上的红色雾气消散而去，随之一起消失的，还有她腿间还滴着黏液的腺体。

她脱力般地伸手撑在洗手台上喘着粗气，整个人像是从水里打捞上来的一样，额头上的汗在浴室惨白的灯光下还反着光。

恢复了些力气后，她自嘲地看了眼自己的腿间，接着转过身作进了浴缸，打开水龙头让冰凉的水拍打在自己身上。

她闭上眼环抱住自己，脑袋靠在浴缸的边缘休息着，却没有注意到原本应该躺在床上的Omega此刻正靠在门边，抱着手凝视着她。


End file.
